Stepping Up
by RobicheauxRocks101
Summary: Edgar and Sam start a new life together. Post Movie AU! (Warning! Will be Mpreg!)
1. Chapter 1

"Here we are." Edgar said, stopping his truck outside of their new home.

Sam made a face out the window. "Edgar, that's not a house." He stated. "You said you got us a house."

"I did." Edgar nodded, hopping out of the truck and hurrying around back to start unpacking all of their things.

"Ed, this is a trailer." Sam replied, still looking distastefully at their new home.

"Come on, Sam. You know we can't afford a lot." Edgar reminded him.

"I uh...I guess." Sam shrugged, finally opening up the truck door and getting out to help Edgar.

"Help me get the mattress. We'll get that set up first." Edgar said, grabbing hold of one end of their bed and waiting for Sam to come and aid him in moving it.

Sam took the other end and they moved the mattress through the little door into the trailer.

"Bed frame's over there at the far end." Edgar instructed as they moved the queen sized bed through the small space.

"Ed, pick up the slack." Sam whined as he struggled to start fitting the mattress onto the bed frame.

"I got it. I got it." Edgar assured him, lifting the mattress up to where they could finally fit it into the frame.

"There. Now I'll go get the...What are you doing, Sam?" Edgar grumbled at his boyfriend as a hand snaked around his waist towards his pants.

"Breaking in the bed." Sam grinned, moving in for a kiss.

Edgar pushed him gently away.

"We've got a truck to unpack." He reminded Sam.

"Edgar..." Sam whined at him. "You promised my Mom that you'd take care of me."

"So what?" Edgar scoffed. He didn't see what that had to do with sex.

"So, take care of me, baby." Sam crooned to him, nuzzling into Edgar's neck while his hand reached beneath the waistband of Edgar's jeans.

Edgar growled and pulled Sam closer. God what was with this kid and always getting what he wanted? He was like a whiny little kid.

Yet, still, Edgar couldn't help but love him.

...

"Sam, honey, I'm worried about you." Lucy told her son one day when he came home to visit.

"Don't, Mom." Sam assured her. "Everything's great. The place is nice. We got plenty to eat. Ed's even got a little TV for me."

"Honey, I still think you're too young for such a big step up in life." Lucy sighed.

"Mom, I've got this, okay?" Sam replied. "I mean, come on. Michael moved out didn't he? Why didn't you worry so much about him?"

"Because, Sam, Michael...Well you know what happened with Michael. I knew he'd be safer with his own kind." Lucy explained. "But you're still my sweet little Sammy and I don't like you living so far away where I can't protect you."

"Mom..." Sam stopped her. "Edgar can protect me."

Lucy sighed and put the dishes she'd been drying up into the cabinet.

"I hope so." She said, shaking her head.

The front door opened up and David came through, a sweet little girl with golden blonde pigtails in his arms.

Lucy smiled and came across the room to them with wide open arms. "There's my sweet little grandbaby." She kissed the child's cheek and took her from David.

"I got colors." Little Meredith told her grandmother, holding out a box of crayons.

"Well we'll have to put those to use, won't we?" Lucy smiled at her.

David kissed his daughter's cheek. "I'll be back by four." He promised. "Make sure she doesn't color on the walls. We've already had that problem at home."

Meredith giggled and waved to David as he walked out the door.

"Bye bye, Mommy!" She called to him.

"Bye, my precious." David blew her a kiss before shutting the door and heading back out to his bike.

"Didn't Michael used to color on the walls?" Sam asked his mother.

"Yes. She must've gotten it from him." Lucy laughed, setting Meredith down and letting her run to Nanook, who was lying in front of the couch.

"Nookie! Nookie!" She squealed happily, hugging the husky tightly and letting him lick her face.

"Hard to believe she came from David." Sam said. "Or Mike for that matter."

"Oh, Sam." Lucy gently smacked his arm. "You're brother and David are good men."

"If you call bloodsucking beasts good men." Sam muttered.

"Samuel Dean..." Lucy warned him.

"Sorry, Mom." Sam sighed.

The phone rang and Lucy went to get it while Sam sat down on the couch.

"Sammy?" Meredith called to him, tugging at his sleeve.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Play with Merry?" She asked hopefully.

"Sam!" Lucy suddenly called from the kitchen.

Sam looked down at Meredith. "Hold on, okay?" He told her and she nodded her little head.

Sam got up and headed for the kitchen.

"It's for you." Lucy told him, handing the phone over.

"Hello?" Sam asked into the phone.

"Where are you?" Edgar's voice asked in reply. "I ordered a pizza for dinner an hour ago."

"Oh, Shit!" Sam exclaimed.

"Samuel Emerson!" Lucy scolded him.

"Sorry mom." He whimpered, before turning back to the phone.

"I forgot you were coming home early." He told Edgar. "Sorry, babe. I'll head back now."

"Hurry up. We've already lost an hour and I rented like four of those zombie movies you live so much." Edgar told him.

"On my way." Sam promised. "Love you."

"Yeah, uh...Love you too." Edgar grumbled in reply before hanging up the phone.

"Bye, Mom." Sam told Lucy, running up and kissing her cheek before rushing back towards the front door.

"Sammy?" Meredith called sadly.

"I'm sorry, Merry." He told his little niece. "I'll play next time, okay?"

Meredith's eyes started to water and her little lip quivered as she started to sob.

How was Sam supposed to say no to that face?

"Okay okay..." He sighed. "Maybe just a little game."

...

"I thought you said you were on your way home." Edgar growled when Sam walked through the door.

"I'm sorry..." Sam sighed. "My niece..."

"Whatever." Edgar grumbled.

"Hey, don't be mad." Sam pleaded with him.

"Sam, this is my only night I've got to be home with you and you come home two hours late? I might as well have staid at the shop with Alan!" Edgar ranted.

"Come on, Edgar. I'm sorry. Now just let me heat up some pizza and we can cuddle on the couch and watch some of those zombie flicks, huh?" Sam suggested.

Edgar crossed his arms grumpily and plopped down on their little couch. "Whatever..." He muttered.

Sam sighed and walked over to him, going limp and landing into his lap.

"Want me to cheer ya up first?" He asked.

"Stop it, Sam." Edgar growled.

Sam giggled and kneeled before him, working his zipper down.

It wasn't going to be an easy life with Edgar, but at least Sam knew a few ways to control that temper of his.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh...Uh..Hmmm..." Sam panted and moaned, sweaty and tangled all up in a mess of sheets while Edgar plowed him into the mattress.

"Yeah, you like that don't you..." Edgar whispered to him, that deep voice of his driving little Sammy closer and closer to the edge.

"Ed...Uh uh uh...Baby fuck...Fuck me..." He kept whimpering while the larger boy kisses from his neck to his sweet mouth.

"Jesus, Sammy..." Edgar grunted, holding onto a slim hip with one hand and pulling on soft, blonde curls with the other.

"Uh! Uh!" Sam whined as Edgar drove himself in deeper, bringing him over finally.

He jabbed in a few more times, hard and fast just like Sammy liked it until he came too.

Sam didn't want to let his lover's mouth go from his own while they laid there in a sweaty heap together, riding out the pleasurable aftershocks.

"You good?" Edgar finally asked, rolling off of Sam and sitting up. He always made sure afterwards that he hadn't hurt him.

"Yeah..." Sam sighed, trying to catch his breath.

The phone sprang to life and Sam reached for it across the bed.

"Hello?"

"I'm gonna get somethin' to eat." Edgar yawned, standing up from the bed to walk to the fridge.

"Yeah, mom, everything's cool." Sam spoke into the phone, twirling the cord with his finger.

"Yes we ate dinner." He sighed. "We got take out from the Chinese place."

Edgar could hear Lucy on the other end of the phone all the way across the trailer.

"No, mom. I'm fine. I promise." Sam sighed.

Edgar whistled as he made himself a turkey sandwich before coming back to bed.

"Yeah, mom." Sam said. "Yes. I'll call in the morning. Alright. Love you too. Bye."

He hung up the phone as Edgar climbed back into the covers next to him.

"The way she talks you'd think I'm keeping you prisoner or something." He said, his mouth full of sandwich.

"She's just worried is all..." Sam sighed, then giving Edgar a serious look. "And you know I don't like you eating in bed."

"So try and stop me." Edgar challenged.

Sam reached out quickly and took a hunk off of Edgar's little meal, plopping it in his own mouth and giving him a smart glare.

Edgar laughed and pinched his cheek and Sam swatted him away.

...

"Put those over there." Edgar told Sam, who was carrying a box of new comics into the store.

"Got it." He sat the box down near the empty display rack near the door.

"Little man!" A desperate voice called from outside the shop.

Sam turned to see Paul, waving him down.

He couldn't come in because of the salt ring around the shop and the house upstairs, so flagging Sam down would have to do.

Edgar frowned and gave Sam a glare.

"I'll just be a second, okay. He probably just wants cash." Sam assured him, heading towards the front of the shop.

"Hey little dude, where ya been?" Paul asked, ruffling Sam's hair as the now nineteen year old approached him.

"Working. If you even know what that means." Sam replied, shoving Paul's hand away. "What do you want?"

"Whoa now, buddy, so grouchy tonight. What's wrong? Eddie not as fun as ya thought he'd be? I could give ya some tips to spice it up." Paul offered.

"Shut up, Paul. Just tell me what you want okay? You know they don't like you around here." Sam sighed.

"Alright, so hear it is." Paul started, lighting a joint and placing it between his lips to take a long drag.

"Your mama says you gotta come home tonight for dinner." He told Sam, after blowing a smoke ring out into the dark.

"I already ate." Sam told him.

"Don't matter. She paid me to come get you so you'd better show up. I need my funds, Bud. Plus, we miss ya." Paul told him.

Sam sighed and looked back toward the shop.

Edgar was staring at him from the doors. He didn't look happy.

"Look..." He told Paul. "Just go tell mom I'll be by in an hour. I can't ride out with you or Ed will chew me out later."

"Sweet. Catch ya then little man." Paul ruffled his hair before walking towards his bike.

Edgar's glare didn't falter as he watched the vampire ride off.

Paul made sure to give him a crude hand gesture as he passed him by. He liked to mess with the Frogs. It was fun for most of the vamps in Santa Carla.

"What did the shit sucker say?" Edgar growled when Sam returned.

"Nothin important." The smaller boy replied. "Hey listen, I think I'm gonna head over to Grandpa's and see Mom for awhile. I miss them."

Edgar nodded. "Call the shop when you get there. I'll pick you up after I get done here and we'll head home."

"Got it." Sam promised, leaning forward and meeting Edgar for a kiss goodbye.

...

"Oh my sweet baby Sammy!" Lucy kissed her son's face over and over again.

"Mom!" Sam protested.

"Oh honey I'm sorry." She apologized, hugging him. "I've just missed you so much."

"Comin' down!" Paul shouted from the top of the stairs as he slid down the railing, almost knocking Max over in the process.

"Paul Daniel! What have I told you about sliding down the staircase!?" He scolded his child.

"Paul, honey, behave." Lucy said, gently. "Or Sam might never wanna come back. He's been a stranger long enough anyway."

A high pitch giggle rang out and Michael carried his daughter into the kitchen.

"Guess who found your makeup, Mom." He sighed while Meredith laughed in his arms, her face covered in blush, lipstick and eye shadow.

"Oh Meredith Grace..." Lucy sighed, getting out a washcloth and running it under the sink.

Laddie came running through the kitchen and hopped up on the counter, opening the cabinet.

"Grandpa! Where's the batteries!? My remote died!" He whined.

Max rubbed his temples. "Laddie? Where's your father?" He asked.

"On a date, remember? You set him up with our Doctor." Laddie replied.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you then." Max sighed.

"Paul stop!" Marko growled at his mate as Paul held one of Grandpa Emerson's stuffed chipmunk puppets on his finger.

"It's a small world after all!" Paul sang in Marko's ear as he shoved the chipmunk into his face.

Sam had decided on something that night.

He and Edgar were NOT having kids.

Or so he thought, anyway.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, I promise I'm fine." Sam spoke into the phone. "Why do you keep asking that anyway?"

Edgar was busy adding plenty of garlic to their eggs and has Browns in the kitchen.

"Tell her we're fine." He told Sam.

"Mom, Edgar says we're fine. You don't have to worry." Sam sighed into the phone.

Edgar shook his head. He knew Lucy meant no harm but it was starting to get offensive the way she was always calling to make sure he was caring for Sam properly.

"Yeah, Mom. I'll come over tonight." Sam spoke into the phone. "Yes I will...Okay...Okay...Love you too...Bye." He hung up the phone and gave a sigh before flipping down on the couch.

"You okay?" Edgar asked, fixing a plate for himself and Sam.

"I don't know." Sam admitted, voice muffled by a pillow. "I haven't been feeling very good lately."

"What do you mean?" Edgar asked, handing him his plate.

"I mean I don't really feel like eating." He replied, pushing the plate away. "My stomach says there's just no way."

"Take some pepto." Edgar advised him.

"I tried that yesterday morning. Didn't help." Sam sighed.

"You felt bad yesterday too?" Edgar inquired.

"Yeah. Stomach was just upset. I threw up a little then after a couple hours I was perfect again." Sam explained, rubbing his belly with one hand to ease the aching.

"How bout you go back to bed for a while?" Edgar suggested. "Alan can run the shop by himself for a couple hours."

"No. I'm fine to work. Just not to eat." Sam said, standing and taking his plate to the fridge to store it away for later.

"Alright." Edgar agreed, running a hand through Sam's blonde curls when he came back to stand next to him. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Edgar. You're starting to sound like Mom." Sam joked, earning himself a soft little kiss.

"You drive me insane sometimes." Edgar admitted.

"But you couldn't live without me could you?" Sam asked.

"Never." Edgar confirmed, kissing him again.

...

Sam stood infront of the full length mirror at Max's house, his shirt pulled up and his jeans undone.

He couldn't guess as to why it was but his pants just weren't fitting right lately and he seemed to be gaining a little weight in the middle.

"Little man! You in there!" Paul called, knocking loudly on the bathroom door. "I gotta drain the snake! Hurry up!"

Sam sighed and smoothed his shirt down over his belly again and tried his damnedest to button his jeans. It didn't work. He'd just have to ask mike for a pair of his. Man would that be embarrassing.

"Finally..." Paul groaned when Sam came out of the bathroom, pushing past him to get to the toilet.

"Eww! Shut the door first!" Sam whined at him, shutting it for him. Paul was an animal.

"I don't know how many times I've told Marko to keep that thing on a leash." David chuckled, passing down the hallway. "Um, your draw bridge is open, friend." He told Sam.

Sam covered his crotch quickly.

"They don't fit anymore." He explained.

"Hm...I might have a pair laying around." David mused. "Come here." He took Sam by the arm and led him into the bedroom he and Michael had been using.

Meredith was awake and standing up in her crib with her pacifier in her mouth and a stuffed koala bear in her hand.

"Mama! Mama!" She called, bouncing and shaking the crib bars.

"Mommy's busy, Mery. I'll get you in a minute." David told her, walking to the large closet and flipping on the light.

"Hi Meredith." Sam greeted his niece, reaching a hand out and letting her cuddle it.

"Here we are." David said, walking back out of the closet with a pair of jeans. He tossed them over to Sam.

Sam inspected the jeans and immediately took offense.

"These are your maternity jeans!" He exclaimed, showing off the stretchy waist band to prove his point.

"I know." David replied. "You're welcome."

"I don't need maternity jeans!" Sam protested.

"Ohhh..." David began to understand. "So you don't know yet?" He chuckled. "Sammy, I think it's time we had a talk."

"About what!?" Sam demanded, confused as hell. Had David gone insane?

"Mama!" Meredith screamed. "Mamamamama!"

"Okay, monster." David sighed, lifting Meredith out of her crib and kissing her cheek before setting her down on the ground so she could run and play.

"Sammy, Dear, you may not realize this because it's not in Eddie's book of vampire knowledge, but we can smell when something is different and you are very different right now." David began to explain.

"What are you even talking about?" Sam asked, still completely lost.

"Your hormones have changed. I can smell it just like I can smell your blood. And you, my child, are going to be a Mommy." David told him, a smile widening across his face. Sam couldn't tell if it was an evil one or not. David could be quite complex sometimes.

"I am NOT pregnant." Sam told him.

"No?" David asked. "Tell me this. Have you been feeling a little sick in the mornings?"

Sam nodded slowly.

"Gaining weight?" David asked.

He nodded again.

"Feeling a little more emotional than normal?"

Sam nodded once more.

"Congratulations, Sam." David chuckled.

"But...I can't be!" Sam protested. "We! How could...?"

"You can't rely on condoms all the time, kiddo." David told him. "How do you think we ended up with the little monster? Your brother broke our condom and..."

"Eww! I don't wanna hear about you and Mike like that!" Sam whined, covering his ears.

"Okay Mr. Big, adult." David rolled his eyes. "My point is you need to tell your sweet Eddiekins that he's gonna be a Daddy."

"But he's not!" Sam protested.

"Want me to prove it?" David asked.

"I'd love for you to!" Sam growled.

"Fine. Watch Meredith for me while we hit the boardwalk and I'll prove it when we get back."

"Fine." Sam agreed.

...

"Now you." Meredith told Sam, waiting patiently for him to pull a block off the Jinga stack.

Sam carefully pulled a block from the middle, but despite his extreme care and caution, the blocks all fell over.

Meredith clapped and giggled.

Sam smiled at her then turned his head as he heard the boys pull in on their bikes.

"We're back baby!" Paul announced, kicking the door open and flipping his hair gracefully.

"You smell like dope." Sam cringed.

"Maybe it's cause I smoked a little." Paul laughed. "Man...I am soooo high."

"Why do I put up with you?" Marko rolled his eyes.

Meredith ran to David and Michael who came in behind Paul and Marko.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She hugged both their legs and David lifted her up so they could both give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just one little sip?" Sam heard Laddie's voice whine from the doorway.

"No." Dwayne answered, entering the house behind his little son.

"But I just wanna try it." Laddie begged.

"You're too young." Dwayne answered.

"Paul drinks it!" Laddie tried to reason with his Dad.

"Beer is not for children!" Dwayne growled, ending the conversation.

David handed Meredith over to Michael and approached Sam.

"Gotcha somethin'." He told him, pulled a little box from his coat pocket.

Sam took it. It was a pregnancy test.

He sighed and gave David an 'Are you joking' look.

"Well?" David raised his brows. "What are you waiting for?"

...

Sam came through the door at around three in the morning.

"Where have you been?" Edgar asked, sitting in his recliner with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ed...We gotta talk." Sam said, closing the door behind him.

"About?" Edgar inquired.

Sam sighed and came to sit down next to him.

"You know how I've been kinda sick for awhile?" He asked him.

Edgar nodded.

"Well...I um...I'm pregnant."

TBC


End file.
